


Snowfall

by NicoleNostalgia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNostalgia/pseuds/NicoleNostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley and Cisco go on a vacation to the mountains for the holidays and end up snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

The snow banks outside the modest cabin were still taking on the soft and powdery snowflakes. It hadn't stopped since it started back up in the morning. Hartley didn't dislike snow -- though he wasn't quite as excited about it as Cisco was -- but it got old for him when he could no longer open the door.

"We're snowed in the day before we have to leave. Great," he muttered, striding over to the window and handing the cup of hot chocolate to Cisco.

Cisco didn't seem to notice, taking the hot chocolate and sipping it. "What if, like, it doesn't stop snowing for a super long time and we end up being the last people on the planet? We'd have to reproduce."

Hartley turned to Cisco, eyes narrowed. "Are you drunk?"

Breaking out into a grin, Cisco shook his head. "Nope."

"Then there are so many things wrong with what you just said." The corners of Hartley's lips tugged into a smile when Cisco grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch across from the broad, brick fireplace.

He watched Cisco set the mug down and collect the numerous blankets he had left lying about. Once his arms were full he ordered, "Sit."

Hartley simply raised an eyebrow until the other man screwed up his face and dropped the blankets with a huff, pushing him down onto the couch. Hartley laughed at the glare he received. 

He was greeted with Cisco sitting next to him and the sudden warmth of what had to be at least a dozen blankets wrapped around them. A feeling of closeness settled over him as Cisco hooked his legs over his own inside one, head rested on his shoulder.

Cisco gazed at him with soft eyes, a content sigh emanating from him. "This is awesome. And if we get snowed in, maybe we can stay longer."

"I guess I'm paying for the extra days?" Hartley questioned. He chuckled when Cisco nodded sagely. He raised his hand and began combing his fingers through Cisco's hair, shaking his head in mock exasperation. "And what would we do during all that time stuck inside?"

"Stay warm," Cisco answered, a growing grin on his face. He made the move into the kiss first, allowing Hartley to take full control the instant their lips touched.

Smiling against him, Hartley sucked on his upper lip with particular gentleness, although it elevated into nipping in short time. He breathed in the scent of that cinnamon scented lotion he had bought him for the holidays as they both explored each other's mouths in the sort of familiar way they were so accustomed to.

Breaking apart just enough to speak, Hartley breathed, "I know a way to stay warm." He slipped a hand between Cisco's thighs, chuckling at the hitch in breath he heard.

"So glad you caught my drift," Cisco said, beaming while Hartley trailed kisses down his jawline and held him closer.


End file.
